Attemptive Repairs
by StonyBatfan2014
Summary: Kirk and Spock try to repair the bridge after a Romulan attack. Kirk makes his move.


Captains log, stardate 3822.1. We are currently in orbit around Delta Vega VI. After sending down a search party I have deemed it a suitable planet for the use of shore leave, which is greatly needed. Everyone has been ordered to beam down immediately, except for engineer Scott who will stay to work on repairs in the engine room and through out the ship, he will be accompanied by Ensigns Riley and Ray. Mr. Spock and myself will also aboard and work on repairs on the bridge.

Captains personal log. Weare in orbit of Delta Vega VI, in which I have ordered the crew to go on shore leave. Mr. Spock and I are staying aboard to help Scotty and a couple of ensigns with repairs. Me and Spock will be working on the bridge, alone. Ever since the 'incident' that happened on Vulcan, I have had these feelings for Spock. Feelings of more than friendship. I have come to a conclusion that it is unlikely that he fells the same way about me. Yet I have decided to tell him by stating that i think he is my T'hy'la. Which means friend, brother, and lover in Vulcan. It's worth a shot.

"Well that's the last of the crew, captain." Stated Scotty as he finished beaming dowm Uhura, Chekov, Sulu and McCoy. "Good job Scotty. Now to get to work on repairs. Mr. Spock if you will join me." I motioned towards the door. "Certainly, captain." "Please Spock, we are off duty, so call me Jim." "As you wish, Jim." After what seemed like an eternity walking we finally reached the turbolift. I motioned for Spock to get on before me. "Bridge." I stated once I was inside. The bridge was a wrek. And has been fojr the past three days after encountering a group of Romulans around Cantaurs. They had opened fire on us the second they detected us on their scanners. We didnt have enough time to get our sheilds up. They did howeever get in two good shots, one hit engineering and the other hit bridge causing chairs to fly and circuits to malfunction, before we could fire a photon torpedo. it only took one torpedo, we got away with one death, ensign Shelley. She was in the section of engineering that was hit. Yet almost a fourth of the crew was injured, mainly in engineering and on the bridge. Uhura sprained her wrist, Sulu just gojt a bump on the head and so did I, Spock managed to sprain his ankle trying to stay stanting. Chekov, however, ended up with a fractured rib and a sprained wrist from being thrown over the helm. "Well Mr. Spock. Lets get to work." I sighed as I walked towards the communication desk and looked at the panels,, I'm still trying to figure out how Uhura managed to get a message through to Starfleet, these circuits are fried. I have a feeling its going to take both me and Spock to fix them, which wouldnt be bad I mean I could just flat out tell him '_umm yes... Spock I think you are my T'hy'la.' _That wouldn't be so bad to go ahead and get it off my chest.

"Spock. Can you come help me for a bit? It's going to the both of us to fix these blasted circuits." "Sure Jim." He replied stopping his work over at the science station. I reached out my hand to help him down onto the floor with me, he didnt take it, then I remembered reading some where that Vulcan hands are very sensitive and that they kiss with their hands. This gave me an idea. "Spock. Can you hand me...ummm...that." I said pointing towards one of the tools Scotty was letting us use. "Yes captain." He grabbed the tool and handed it to me. When I went toj grab it out of his hand I placed my middle and index fingers on top of his, causing him to flinch at the sudden contact, but he did not pull away. This suprised me greatly. I kept my hand there and the n he pulled away, I thought he was going to leave and refuse to speak to me and state that my actions were illogical. I closed my eyes then I felt semi-warm hands cup my cheeks. I could feel my heart beat increasing,and suddenly i felt warm, soft lips capture mine. I leaned into the kiss placing one of my hands on the back of his neck and the other in the small of his back. i never wanted it to end but we had to breath, so I pulled away, placing my forehead against his. "Captain.I apologize for my actions. If-" "Shut up Spock. I have to tell you something." _Inhale. Exhale. You can do this. _I told myself. "Well here it goes. Mr. Spock. I think you are my T'hy'la." I closed by eyes waiting to get slapped or to hear the turbolift doors open as a sign that he had left, yet neither of thoes things happened. When i decided to open my eyes I was face to face with a blushing Vulcan, who looked deep in thought. "Captain. you do know what t'hy'la means don't you?" "Yes, Spock. I know exactly what it means. It means friend, brothe, and lover. And is exactly what I nfeel for you Spock. I-" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine, he pulled away. "I too think you are my t'hy'la. I do feel for you. Even though i am Vulcan." "Half Vulcan Spock. The other half is human and that half can and should feel." I said moving closer. "You are right Jim. You are my t'hy'la, we are t'hy'la." He said holding out his middle and idex fingers, as i placed my two fingers on top of his, i slowly moved in to close the gap between us. I captured the first officers lips with mine I felt sthe same semi-warm hands find their way up my shirt, stopping when than ran across the scar on my chest reaching from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. McCoy tried to convince me to have the scar removed (or what ever) but i told him no, its a reminder of what i went through to stop my friend from dieing. Spock pulled off my shirt and startd kisssing down my neck and stopped at the scar. "Jim. I. Am. Sorry." he said before he gently kissed every sectiion of the scar. I pukked hikm uo to face me. "It's not you fault Spock... Well maybe it is but whats done is done. Okay?" He shook his head yes, leaning in to kiss me once more, this kiss however was more heated than the others. He nipped at my bottom lip, causing a faint moan to escape my lips. He nipped my lip again, as my hands found the fem of his blue scinence shirt. His chest was the same wormth of his hands. nI ended the kiss and removed his shirt and tossed it somewhere near the turbolift. I drank in the sight, he was beautiful, this isn't the first time i had seen him shirtless and hopefully it wont be the last.

Once i finished admiring him I stood up and held out my hand for Spock, he took it, I then pushed him up against the science station and started a passionate kiss. I nipped his bottom lip, in response he oppened his lips to allow my tongue access. I pulled away and slowly kissed my way to his ear, I nipped the tip of his light green ear which caused the Vulcan to let out a soft moan. I smirked "You like that don't you Spock?" I breathed into his ear causing him to shake. "Y-yes c-captain." he replied. I nipped his ear once more than kissed my way down to his neck. Once there I started to nip at the skin leaving tiny green marks, once done I kissed my way down his chest. Kissing every inch of the glorious Vulcan. Once I made it down to his waist line I noticed a growing bulge in the tight regulation pants. "Mm Spock." i moaned while nipping at his waist. "Captain." Spock stated as he yanked me upwards and caught my lips with his. Next thing I knew I was in the captains chair with Spock staddling me and quickly rubbing his clothed member against mine. He continued to move his hips as he started to kiss his way down from my lips. First nipping at my neck then moving down to my chest. He kissed from one end of the scar to the other, nipping both of my nipples before he ventured lower. I felt his hands venture under my waistband, grabbing my throbbing memebr and leaning up to capture my lips. Just when he was about to remove my pants the turbolift doors swooshed open. "Keptin? Are you in here Kep-." Chekov fell silent. "Why, hello Chekov. Why are you up here and not down enjoying your shore leave?" I asked looking at the Russian who was staring at the ground. "Vell umm. Dr. McCoy told me to come back... aboard before i break my rib. So i came up to ze bridge to tell you zat me and Hikaru vill be on board to help with vith ze repairs Keptin." "Well thanks for letting us know Chekov we will contact you and Mr. Sulu if we need any help." With that said Chekov left the bridge blushing as red as a tomato. I turned towards Spock who was as green as a leaf and staring at the ground. I placed my finger under his chin and raised it up placing a soft kiss to his lips then placing my forehead against his. "Well...ummm... that was odd." I chuckled. "Indeed Jim." I moved to the edge of the chair and wrapped my arms around Spocks neck. "Well we can either get back to work on repairs or take 'this' to your quarters, Mr. Spock. Your choice." "I do not think that i could continue working on repairs and neither can you in the current state we are in." "So you suggest we take this to your quarters?" I smirked. "Indeed, captain. It would be the...logical thing to do right now." "Well. Lets go." I said getting up to find my shirt, "Scott to bridge. Scott to bridge." We heard the comm buzz. "Yes Scotty. What is it?" "Youre needed in engineering captain." "Why might I ask?" "Well ye see capn'. Mr. Cheokov insists that he helpn out with repairs down here. I'm perfectly okay with it but, the repairs he wants to do require a lot of climbing. I'm no doctor but i don't think climbing is good for that rib of his. "I am perfectly fine, Keptin. A little climbing vont hurt me none." "He refuses to leave. So will you mind tellin' him to leave before i beam the doctor up here, and we know if I do that he isn't going to be very happy." I sighed, "Mr. Chekov. I order you to go back to either your quarters or Mr. Sulus'." "But Keptin!" "That's an order mister!" "Y-yes sir." "Was that all you wanted me for Mr. Scott?" I asked looking towards Spock who was putting his shirt back on. "Actually no, captain." I sighed. Of course. "Well what is it Scotty?" "Ensign Ray, was just severely injured in a small explosion. I need Mr. Spocks assistance down here until I can get another ensign." "He will be down in a moment Scotty. Kirk out." I turned off the comm and looked towards Spock. "Well Spock. You are needed elsewhere. So looks lik ethis will have to wait." "Sadly so Jim." He said as he walked towards me and held out his middle and index fingers. I placed my two fingers on top of his. "T'hy'la." We said before removing our fingers. I placed a soft kiss to his pale green cheek. "I like it when you blush Spock. Now go help Scotty. I'll mind the store here." He turned to leave. "Oh, Jim. Would you care to join me in a game of chess this evening?" "Certainly Spock." With that said he entered the turbolift towards engineering, leaving me to my thoughts about that promised 'chess' game.


End file.
